User talk:.Echo
Welcome! ♥♥♥ Welcome! This is Echowave, most known as Echo :} if you have any questions for me to answer just ask here! May starclan light your path!♥♥♥:) ''if you have any questions, ideas, requests or just saying hi say it here! =) Oh and one more thing.... hi. Be sure to sign with 4 ~ so i can get back to you! Re: Sure. Mousetalon!! 01:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Echo Hey ECHO! I know you may not be on right now, but IRC? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 17:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Irc? Again? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 18:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: k. Icefall Icy Winds 17:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Camp half blood Would like her as a helper, halfblood or guard? Moonpelt1786 18:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ice is Unfair! Hey Echo. Ice was VERY unfair to me, so I'm probably leaving the wiki. Like I said to Ice, Unless people are Posting DON'T LEAVE! On my talk page every day, about 3 times a day, I WILL leave. Ice was acting like a god, and just because she's an admin, she thinks she can push me around. Well, I'm done with it. With the many RP wikis we made together, I'll be active on those. But really, I thought this wiki had a great community and great Admins. Apparantly not. For what might be the LAST time EVER clicking on to this wiki, or the IRC, -- --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) To Nighty: Gosh, I didn't know. I just said, 'This isn't apart of the council of 8, so it can't be made'....srsly. I was rude? Come on, I did not know! Icefall Icy Winds 17:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Forget it. I'm not leaving. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 18:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Cedarkit Hi, Echo, you don't have to, but could you make a page on Cedarkit? She's your r.p, and I'd like pages for all of Yellowpool's kits. If you don't want to, just make a page forher when she becomes an apprentice. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 16:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: DarkXSky Hmm. Dreamstep seems to really like Darkfrost. Skycloud can have a crush on him though--NightshineR 02:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did I make Dreamstep, Echo? I never told anyone why. I made her because I asked Maple on the IRC and I wanted a few SC roleplays. That's why. Understand? Thanks, --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 12:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC hey echo, you wanna go on the IRC? main channel?-bracken- *cough* although I didn't read all of it....dig a tunnel that leads into tc territory? 9.6 wow. they would have to cross floods, and swim in the river to get to it. but hey, nevermind me, i'm a nerd. Icefall Icy Winds 13:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) WindClan Ice is the one who wanted Swiftflight to be deputy. Just thought I'd say that. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but Icy wanted it, so yeah, I don't know [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 01:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Renaming I saw you rename your userpage -- DON'T do that. You loose ALL your edits. Icefall Icy Winds 14:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Unless you change it back, which I recommend. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 15:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I join your group? Hi can I be in Celeste's Group? I would like to be a Hunter. Star: Spotted White she-cat with Mystical Blue eyes. Celeste and Snuggle Images I thought these Russian Blue cats looked regal, and I thought you might like to use one for Celeste :) - 1 2 I found two images that might be good for Snuggles too - 1 2 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 17:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Awww! I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to force anything you, and I most certainly didn't mean to upset you [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 18:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature Oky, I fixed the code. Here it is: Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! I hope you like it! [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 02:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Echo, If you're not already on the IRC, can you go on it? Also, Guess Who!?! --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 13:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Sorry, but Icy showed me a Pastebin where Willowstep became Cedarfang's mate. She didn't make that up. So... Yea. You said you were OK with him dying anyway. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 21:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY ECHO! IRC? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 12:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm on there. :) Moon Talk 02:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on ##thunderclan'scamp on IRC? Moon Talk 20:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) K byez. Moon Talk 20:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 23:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC echo? =]bracken- 00:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Celeste's Group Can I join as a Hunter named Pepper - dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, a white paw, and a torn ear? Mõŏń ۞ 15:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: TC Deputy I was thinking of him to be deputy, but he's just too old. I think Thistleflame is going to be the deputy--'Nightshine'~' 16:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, they can become warriors. But first, I think you should get rid of some of your TC cats. You have a lot.--'Nightshine'~' 22:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Mintblaze and Copperfall I took care of both of them for StarClan and everything else. Just thought I'd do it for you. :D If you didn't I'm very sorry. :'(. Mõŏń ۞ 21:24, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, about your RPs, Icy and I were on the IRC, and we were talking about how you have alot of RPs. Well, I counted them up, and here's what they came to. '''ThunderClan:' 10 RiverClan: 7 Loners/Rouges/Kittypets: 9 WindClan: 11 DarkClan: 8 ShadowClan: 5 SkyClan: 6 The Tribe of Rushing Water: 4 The Ancients: 2 Skytrot's RPs she's giving to you: 4 You can even add those up, Echo, it makes 66. There are lots of Character Clean-Outs going on, and we need you to participate in them all, and get rid of most of your cats. I'm sorry, I know you love RPing here, but still. Most users have 30-35 RPs. 66 is just too many. A lot of users agree with me. I have nothing against you, or any of your RPs, but still, 66 is too many. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news in this situation, ---ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I also agree with Nightwhisker. Nothing against you, and I do not mean to act rude, but I suggest you should have a huge cleanout for yourself. Thanks, and kind regards, [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 14:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree inactive characters just take up space. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 17:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god. 66! That is a whole lot of cats. I only have 13.--'Nightshine'~ 17:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) HI ECHO!! This is Sunnyfur, I waz Flameheart but I changed TEE HEE!! XD I haz question too How do you make your Signature all colorful and stuff? Plz tell meh!! X3Sunnyfur 23:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Celeste's Group Oo Oo Oo I WANT TO JOIN THE GROUP AS MEH!!!!! You know me, Sunnyfur- Bright gold she cat with light brown stripes and dark blue eyes I want to be a Guard!!! and P.S can you make a picture of Sunnyfur for me? I don't know how :( BYE oh one more thing.................MEEP!!Sunnyfur 23:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC Message This is a friendly message, I'm not looking for any fights. Streamtail can win Icepaw over, if you believe in yourself. Don't give up. This is only the start. Don't stop beleiving in yourself, keep going. Maybe he could win her, you never know, Echo, so my personal advice is to make him try hardest. And I understand that Dustblaze can get in the way, just do it when she's not there or something. Kind regards and forgiveness, [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 01:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Umm, IRC? IRC? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 12:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, if it works. But only at 1:15, eastern time. I'm going away for 2 days. If not, maybe Monday/Tuesday? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 16:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC!? What in the world is IRC? I might know, but did not know it was that. I am new here and I am Echo's BFF in real life. Plz help me with IRC!!Sunnyfur 13:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! ECHO!? you have too many TC cats!! You need to get rid of some, like Nightshine said. P.S How do you make colors on the signature?Here is mine HELP ME!!-Sunnyfur 14:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chill, Echo. Kestrelfang ASKED her, what was she supposed to do? I gave Streamtail a chance, but too bad, he didn't pass. I'm sorry, but people CHANGE MINDS. Icepaw growed out of Streamtail, and I thought he was best for her, but then Kestrelfang came. You should just accept it, it's not a HUGE deal. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 02:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Right Echo, look not everythin goes that way, if Icestorm wanted Iceshine to have Kestrelfang as a mate, deal with it. doesnt matter really, people can change their minds about things, not stick to one the whole time, if Icestorm wants Iceshine to be with Kestrelfang. deal with it. just accept it.bracken- 02:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think you're overreacting, Echo. I understand that Streamtail is special to you, just as my roleplays are special to me. But you gotta remember, it's just a game. This isn't the real world, it's virtual. I went through a similar situation when I was trying to choose Flameshine's mate. But Streamtail can find new love, I don't think it'd be good if he went insane like Ashfur xD Just help him find new love, and help him let Iceshine go. Streamtail seems like a very dedicated, loyal cat, it shouldn't be that hard :) Just remember, we're all friends here; I don't want you guys to stop being friends because of a virtual couple. Think about what I said - [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Echo, but I'm kinda in the resistance here. (XD) Streamtail, if he really wants a mate so badly, he can look to a rouuge or loner, or to a she-cat in his own clan. I guess Iceshine and him was just a baby crush, an apprentice thing. You shouldn't get so worked up about it when mate situations go badly for you. And don't say 'I don't get worked up!' IRC, about 5 times, in your query, when mates with your cats and my cats don't work out you say "I'm literally CRYING in real life right now!" If that's not worked up, I don't know what is. Again, sorry, but IT WAS JUST A CRUSH! I know this is a suckish song, but it's a good example of what happened between the two apprentices. Theme song for Streamtail --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : My roleplay is the casue for all this and I'm very sorry about it. Kestrelfang had feelings towards Iceshine, and he would have excpetted it if she had said no, but Streamtail hasn't. I think that is becasuse you have become to 'crazzed' about it. Roleplay is a game, not a way of life. I'm deeply sorry if I have upset you, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : : So are you OK now? Or are you still upset? I don't see why it is such a big deal honestly. . .WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 22:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I am Sad..... I wanna join Character Art but I don't know how!! I know its a lot to ask for, but I want to know what website it is on, How to get the cat on there. In the Character Art main menu or whatever you call it I saw pictures of blank cats and I don't know the website and I won't know how to get the cat on there to color!! Plz help me!!SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 12:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) HEY!! Once I get on the Character Art website, I am making a mate to, He will be roleplayed by me, His name is Amberpelt and he is a warrior(tom) I am also going to make Sunnyheart (she-cat) I will have history about them on my pages, like you have Echowave I hope I can make them and join!!SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 12:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiya, Echo! Hey, I'm sorry that I was kinda ignoring you on the IRC. Anywayz.....why is your user page locked? I wanted to sign your friend's list! :D Heh, we could be EEP buddies because your Meep and I'm Neep! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to, but I have to work on my front yard. See ya later! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 19:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) HornXMint. Not sure... What about Sharkteeth? Well, If not Sharkteeth, then...Sure. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 00:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Echo, I can''t now. Come on at about 1:00 - 1:30 PM Eastern time, OK? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 00:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Can Loveshine and Mintbar be sisters? =D Btw, I'm on IRC now. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) join can i join WC as Mapleclaw reddish brown tom with blue eyes ty bracken- SlimXFrost I know there is a low,low,lowwww chance that you'll say yes to this, but could Froststar be the mate of SlimJimpelt, and father of PastryStrudleCherry and Frostypaw? Its alright if you say no, but I'm really hopin for a y-e-s! Thanks! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Hey, that puppy ''you made for Fawny is my, and Clans of the Cats Wikias' blank! Leave them alone, or ask me and Nightshine first! Thanks! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 01:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC? now =D [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, it's hard to explain. I'll talk on the IRC later--nightshine 18:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Queen I was just wondering could a Queen kit by herself? Frostyness 20:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) uh... Whoa, slow down, kid. First of all, she ASKED me to roleplay stormmask, and i was ASKED to play Echopaw (or tail, i don't remember) and no one else if giving any crap but you, so take all the crap in your mouth, and put it where it belongs, in the toilet. Tawny (Totallytawnypelt99) 22:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Umm, You choose her mate, and PUH-LEASEEE go on the IRC with me! We could do a secret channel with just you and me!!! --NightpawBring on the fight! 19:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You Can't? Why? And yea, I'll make some blanks. I just got Photoshop. --NightpawBring on the fight! 19:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, maybe next Saturday at 1:00 EST time you can go on the IRC. I'm voulenteering at something this week Monday-Friday. So... Yea. You can get a Photoshop frre trial too!!! --NightpawBring on the fight! 19:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Hornstar is kinda hard-shelled and REALLY annoying sometimes, just to tell you that. --NightpawBring on the fight! 19:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Woahh...Why? Wait, please come on! Well, dramma, but me and you together can handle it! Please :( [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 00:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) WillowClan Sure! Mõŏń ۞ 18:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Echo, no! Please go on...I cannot live without you D: but you'll come on again soon? I hope so...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I'll see you on the Wiki, and maybe next year on the IRC! =D [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) WCJOIN uhhh Breezestorm black and gray tom with blue eyes --bracken--o3o 19:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) What is this? Echo!? Whats going on? Icestorm is saying something about you leaving something..... I hope your not leaving the Wikia!!!SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 00:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S Have you done the dare? Its on my Userpage. Only One person has done it!!SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 00:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Can you get on the IRC as Moondust? #windclan'snursery Frostyness 22:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) o yah sry :[ Frostyness 22:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RavenXMint Well, Littlefern likes him too. If you'll EVER get on the IRC again, Mint and Little can duke it out. But If you never get on the Irc again, he'll most likley take Littlefern as a mate. It's your choice, Echo, but, OK, we can maybe chat on another site... That's not the IRC? --NightpawBring on the fight! 18:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Which site? This wikia? Maybe, or you can go to my Warriors RP blog I made yesterday and we can do it there. --NightpawBring on the fight! 18:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Frostwing? Frostwing is an elder? D: [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 23:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Lilykit Can you rp in windclans camp as lilykit please :D Frostyness 01:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) LilyxAsh Could it be kits being mates is sooo cute Frostyness 02:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :D lol I know right Frostyness 02:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure OK Here: http://warriorsrpforechoandnighty98.weebly.com/ There's the blog. Go to the Page that says First RP Pst under the image of Hornstar, and comment on the first post starting off the RP. Got that? XP --NightpawBring on the fight! 18:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) may I join? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ma lol can I join? :) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ? Did you get my message? Flameshine is ''really heart broken [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Awh Sorry you quit the IRC and are gonna be inactive on the wiki. If you want to talk to me, you know where to find me! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Or, we could just make a blog on this wiki and RP there. I'll make it. XP --NightpawBring on the fight! 14:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The Kit Well, I can make my own desicions for the kit. If you don't like them tough. Even if you ask Nightshine for help, I'm not changing my mind. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to give Streamtail a chance. I don't care. The kit will belive Kestrelfang is his father. And, Nightshine can't make me do anything. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you think of someone else apart from yourself for a change? It hurts when you insult Kestrelfang to, and is a better cat than moppy old Streamtail will ever be. Shellkit will hate Streamtail, because of what he did to Tawnywing, who cares if he was controled. The same thing might happen. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Please Stop Fighting This is just roleplaying! You don't have to be so sensitive about it, and you don't need to reply to Fawny if she's bothering you. This isn't the type of thing I like here, so please just stop, and DO NOT QUIT!!!!!! PLEASE!!! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 19:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Updating: She apologized! Now can we please move o That way you won't leave!!!! =D ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 20:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Fighting I'm sorry, I overracted. I didn't need to say ths things I said. I was angry, I guess you were to. Please forgive me. I don't want you to leave. And people don't like us when we fight. I can create another she-cat for Streamtail to love. I'd be happy to. I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave. Sorry about the messahe on your page. You are a valued member of this wiki, A sorry and guilty, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 20:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Frostwing Well...he's actually not that old. Sandstorm is older than him, and she's not even an elder xD Flameshine ''really misses him, and she doesn't understand why he moved to the elders' den. As for me, I'd kinda prefer he'd either (a - returned to the warriors' den, or (b - got some sort of injury that keeps him from being a warrior. I think that would be a better solution anyway :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey...would you maybe have time to come on the IRC? *puppy dog eyes* [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) kits you didnt have to yell and Swiftflight said that right when the kits were born. Frostyness 22:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Join can I join Bloodclan as Lion - a golden tabby she-cat with thick fur and blue eyes Talltail 01:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Talltail 01:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Can lion be a kit? Talltail 01:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Joining Bloodclan Can i join as Bird as a warrior white she cat with sharp blue eyes sometimes can be nice but she is usually very strict with apprentices SandIt's not your fault Texas 03:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, Eagleheart is off-limits. XD Anyway, I can't get on the IRC at the moment. I'm getting off the computer. Talk to you another time! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 18:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main Channel :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 00:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Elite Why are you yelling at me? I didn't make it, Fire did, and It's an 11 member squad! It's not 12! Fire even had to make it 11 cause a user begged to be let in. Oh, yea. And If you don't calm down, I might tell someone who can permanantly take away your admin rights forever. You can't delete something just cause you're mad. If you can't join as Nightfur, join as NightKIT. Sorry, But thatt's the way it is. We always tell new users, you can't delete or write something bad on a page just cause you're mad, well, Miss admin supposed to be rollback, Be a GOOD EXAMPLE! Admin rights are a gift, and I'd never abuse them just because i didn't get let in to an elite group. It was made on the IRC, and almost completley filled up with members on the IRC. Sorry, but OH WELL. IT'S A RP WEBSITE NOT REAL LIFE! THERE ARE PROBLEMS! DEAL WITH THEM. You're my best friend Echo, but I'm like Dustpelt. I tell it like it is. --NightpawBring on the fight! 12:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. My bff is is Wildpool and she left too. I was just a bit upset. And i'm not sure if It's possible or not, but Fire really likes it and stuff. Also, I know you vowed never to go on the IRC again until next year, but.... PLease! Maybe for just a few minutes! --NightpawBring on the fight! 18:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Movie! You want to see Cats and Dogs the revenge of kitty galore right? If you are and seeing it near Legacy (the one near the gas station Racetrac) And your seeing it in real 3D are you seeing it at 1:15 or 3:30 because im seeing it at 1:15 Plz see it at 1:15!!!SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 17:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC) okay, Echowind or Flarecloud might become Iceshine's deputy, but I'm not promising anything. 17:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna IRC? And can Blackberry be Frostypaws' mentor? ##ThunderClancamp imma on main channel? -bracken- Re: AWW! She had them without me? D: Would you maybe consider redoing the whole thing when I can get on? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]]Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' 03:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Celestes' Group May I join this 'Clan' as Dandelion, a small fluffy creamy-white she-cat with blue eyes a Guard? Thanks Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 22:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) HEY!! Is anybody on? Hello? HELLO? Waaaaaa Im all alone!! 19:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC you wanna go on? main channel owo --bracken--o3o 20:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Celeste's group umm, can I join please? --NightpawBring on the fight! 14:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) XD Hey!!........AGAIN!! Hi!! I am Advertizing (sorry if I spelled it wrong) For the spagetti dare!! Only 3 people have done it (not including me) And I need people to do it. I also need some people to think of a warrior the looks like my cat cuddles. He is very fluffy, black and white and has a short tail. That is also on my user page. Why am I putting this on my friends talkpage? I don't know. Look to make you feel better I will put this message on my Talkpage and get you a lollipop OK? Wait.... why am i asking you all these questions? But I still hope you do wait I said. See Ya!SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 20:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC)